


Overwhelming

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Ficmas, Fluff, Insomnia, Kissing, Magic, Pixies, Sneaking Around, Winter, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: The reader suffers from insomnia so Loki keeps them company during the nights.Loki bingo: B3 - insomniaLOMB: O5 - “You look cute when you’re cold”
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035468
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Overwhelming

Ice crept along the length of the window, jagged and uneven, beautiful in its imperfections. The light of distant stars reflected within, it was easy to imagine that the sharp crystals had captured the twinkling colours from above to share with you a part of the galaxy which you could look upon but never truly see. Allowing you to witness a handful of the secrets that others could not, bringing you in on a cosmic joke you didn’t yet understand. 

It was cruel, almost. The universe was so impossibly wide, filled to the brim with sights beautiful enough to inspire tears of grief for what most people would never be able to see. There was such wonder in the life and yet you were stuck here on a single rock floating through space without the means to experience the incredible vastness that was within your grasp. It was a waste for so much to go unobserved, the cruellest trick of life by far. 

“You are thinking too hard, dearest.” 

You bowed your head and met her reflection’s gaze. “My lady. I did not hear you enter.”

“Because I have not,” Loki chided. She crossed the room and draped herself over your largest chair, long black hair falling to the ground like a cascade of pure night. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, a green so vivid that it could only have been enhanced by her seidr for no living being possessed such captivating features naturally. “I am but an illusion of your deprived mind.”

“I do not find your jests amusing, Loki. It is no fault of mine that the Norns cursed me never to sleep easy.”

“I meant no offence, darling.” She licked her lips as she regarded your state of undress, her desire so thick that you could practically taste it already. 

Even in an empty room she commanded attention, respect. She moved with such strength and grace that enraptured all regardless of whether anyone was actually around to appreciate her presence. Worse than simply possessing a power over people, Loki knew how twist their hearts and minds. All at court knew she was dangerous, always plotting and growing her influence with the hope of one day overthrowing her father, but you could never stay away. 

It was worth the risk simply to be near her. Not for the power and riches that it might one day bring, although that motivated many. No, for you, it was her wicked mind and sharp, silver tongue. The promise of mischief and adventure. You shared a connection, an understanding. You both longed for more than a simple life in the palace. You wished to see exactly what the universe had to offer, to experience the wonders and pleasures that were out there. Limiting your vision to Asgard alone was a waste and Loki could always tempt you towards recklessness in the name of exploration. 

Deep down, you knew that your dalliances with the Lady Loki would only end in disaster. It was all so exciting dancing on the line of what was permitted and what was forbidden, like every cell in your body was alive with an energy that you couldn’t explain, but in the end, when Odin finally put his foot down, it would be you that would face the consequences and not his child. 

However, a single night with Loki was worth it for any punishment that would inevitably be thrown your way. With hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of nights together under your belt now, you would face anything Odin had in store happily, knowing that you were luckier than anyone else in the 9 realms and beyond to have been rewarded with so much of Loki’s time and attention. Every night together was a gift, especially when it could be your last, and you never wasted a moment. 

But ever the teasing goddess, she cut through the thick, wanting silence with a soft chuckle and waved away your want, your need, as quickly and easily as she had awakened it. The control she held over you was scary, at times, but you would have it no other way. Her voice was light but there was a fundament truth beneath her words, a sharp distinction from the easy lies that fell so frequently from her rouged lips. “Regardless, I do believe the Norns meant to bless you with insomnia. After all, when else would we spend such quality time together?”

You turned away, a soft smile on your face. Pushing off your seat beside the window, you plucked your thickest robe from the rack. As you fastened it around your shoulders and pulled it tight over your night clothes, you asked, “So, where are we going tonight?”

“Come now, my dear. Do try to use that pretty brain of yours.” Met with your blank stare, Loki sat up straight and smirked. Oh, she thrived off of having all the information, of being the keeper of secrets. On any other night, she might have simply baited you out and allowed the silence to edge you towards begging for an answer. However, tonight she was merciful and offered the answer freely. “It is the first eve after the Winter Solstice.” 

Of that you were deeply aware. For the first time in months, you had heard the sweet siren’s call to rest but as you had lain in your bed, eyes drifting shut and the warm embrace of sleep mere breaths away, the court’s raucous Solstice celebrations had torn you so cruelly from your slumber. Although, what that had to do with tonight’s impending adventure was beyond you. 

Preparing as always, you tucked a small dagger inside your cloak and looked to Loki in confusion. “So what of it?”

“Do you read none of the books I gift you?” She rolled her eyes. “ _So_ , on the first night after the Solstice, the sprites of Agrothar Forest come out to play.” 

You couldn’t help but laugh until you realised that Loki was deadly serious. “The sprites of Agrothar are a myth, a story told to teach children the dangers of disobedience.”

“All myths are rooted in truth. Will you accompany me or not?”

As if the answer would be anything other than yes.

Loki met you in person outside the stables. You had prepared the horses and even slipped through the kitchens on your way down to grab a few of the sweet treats that Loki loved so much. There would be hell to pay tomorrow if Cook realised that you were to blame for their disappearance but it was more than worth the risk for the light kiss Loki brushed against your cheek. 

You followed her through the palace grounds and down a twisting path through the forests. The trees were bare. The empty branches were overbearing, obtrusive and claustrophobic but you knew in your heart that Loki would protect you from any dangers that might be hiding in the thick shadows around you. 

Skeletons of fallen leaves crunched under the horses feet and the wind whistled gently through the sleeping forest. It was even colder out that you had imagined but your cloak kept your warm and toasty. Once again, you had Loki to thank; she had enchanted it, imbued it with her magic to adapt and protect you from Nature’s bite. 

The ride was peaceful. The horses rode at a gentle pace but with enough vigour for you to think that Loki had threatened them somehow – or , if you were to indulge the notion that the princess had a better side, that she had promised them a feast of apples and sugar if they reached your destination before the moon began to wane. Either way, they seemed quite content as you rode through the trees, perhaps enjoying the freedom and escape from the palace as much as their riders.

Not half an hour later, Loki slowed her horse and swung off the saddle with a grace that was unfair. You stopped behind her and dismounted too, running your fingers through the fine mane of your animal. You ask the horses to stay put as you explored and both seemed perfectly content to do so seeing how they began to graze on the mushrooms around a large trunk. 

Loki grabbed your hand, the sudden contact sending sparks straight through your body. It was a natural response which she consciously heightened with her seidr by pushing the wondrous magic through you but you never complained. You would have followed her anywhere regardless but it was almost an honour to think that she craved your attention specifically enough to go out of her way to ensure you gave it. 

“This way,” she whispered, suddenly darting off to the left. Loki wove a path through the trees which twisted and double backed on itself so frequently that she had to be following a magic trail of some kind, a glittering in the air that was beyond your senses but which she was able to tune into. 

You lost your breath as Loki pressed you against a thick tree, her hand over your mouth as her seidr surrounded you. She held you by the hip, kept your body flush with hers, so close that you could feel her chest rising with every breath she took. Where Loki’s were slow and steady, you felt your heart racing at her proximity. 

Her eyes shimmered as Loki wrapped her magic tighter around you, the deep emerald taking on a sharp silver edge. The sharp lines of her face grew softer as the pleasure of wielding her magic overtook Loki and pure joy shone from every inch of her face. It was a rare sight indeed and you felt her smile with all the muscles in her body. 

She was, in every sense of the word, overwhelming. 

Slowly, deliberately drawing her nails lightly over your tingling skin, Loki removed her hand from your mouth and lifted a single finger to her lips. Then, she glanced to the right where a group of sprites crawled out from beneath the roots of the largest oak tree and began to dance around the fat trunk. 

Their songs were mesmerising, tales of bravery and mischief and seduction – everything that you loved most about Loki. You couldn’t help imagine her as the central heroine in their stories, flittering between the worlds, worshipped, loved and free as she deserved to be. Held back by no one, inspiring rebellion in all she met, paving the way for a better world. 

It was a remarkable sight. The sprites, barely a foot tall with hair as bright as roses in summer, moved with such energy that it tired you out to simply watch. Round and around they danced until the ground beneath them became slick with ice. The sprites jumped from star to star, so light on their feet that they may well have been flying, until without warning they vanished. 

Loki’s magical shield faded away and she crouched down to touch the newly created sheets of ice. Green ribbons of light rippled across the surface, illuminating the forest in a bright flash. She shuddered, lost her footing, but was upright and in control by the time you reached her. Shaking out her hands, she grinned, “Well, that was different!”

You caught her trembling hands between your own and jolted at her ice cold skin. You rubbed circles around them in an attempt to heat them and asked, “What happened?”

“Sprites are incredibly powerful. They possess extraordinary amounts of magic and -”

“You wanted it for yourself.”

Loki cupped your cheek and you leaned into it as if it were the most natural thing in the world. “Finally using your brain, I see,” she teased. “Alas, it seems our sources of power are too opposite. Hence the bright flash of light. A discharge of magic energy.”

“Still, we got to see something that no one else ever has before. This was fun.”

“Well, I am certainly glad to have amused you. Come, let us return to the horses before they begin to wonder where we’ve gone and get ideas of a life roaming in this forest.”

Thankfully, the horses were exactly where you left them. As you rode back towards Asgard Main, you found yourself stealing glances at Loki. The morning light was beginning to touch the forest and it bathed the princess in such a way that you were once again only able to compare her beauty to that of the goddesses. 

More than that, though, the freezing winter air was beginning to leave its mark on Loki and you found it charming that powerful as she was she could not ignore Nature’s kiss. Her cheeks were rosy, all the brighter for her naturally pale skin, and small crystals of ice clung to her dark hair like shining stars in the night sky. 

Now and again, she repressed a shiver and tugged on her thick, gold and green cloak. It was funny how actions that should have brought her back down to the earth, that should have reminded you of her mortality, only served to reinforce the idea that she was more remarkable than ever. 

Your horse shook her head and stomped her hoof when Loki stopped suddenly. The princess breathed a sigh of annoyance and groaned, “On the lives of my forefathers, will you speak your mind already? I find your staring to be most annoying.”

You smiled to the ground, a small spark of pride lighting your chest at having managed to rile the almost infallible princess. “I was merely thinking that you look so cute when you’re cold.”

“I am the future queen of Asgard!” Loki grabbed the collar of your cloak and tugged you closer, and it was all you could do not to fall of your horse. She looked down at you, eyes narrow but somehow still light, and breathed, “Do not ever refer to me as cute. I am to be feared, admired and worshipped. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” you whispered. “I understand perfectly.”

“Good.” Loki brushed her lips over yours. A kiss that gentle, that light, should not have been a show of strength and yet it lauded her power over you so clearly, cemented her domination undisputedly. “Come. We must reach the palace before sunrise or my father might finally explode in anger. Oh, and dearest?”

You stared wide eyed at Loki, lips parted, still able to feel the ghost of her kiss. “Yes?”

“You look cute when you’re cold, too.”


End file.
